For Me and You
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Post Christmas Special. Mona's body is found in Paige's car, and after Emily accuses Ali, she is shocked about what happens next. EMISON. This delves into possible themes in 5B concerning Emily and Ali's relationship/ trust issues, along with Ali's relationship with the other girls. Is Ali A in this story? I think not! Read AND review, please. Let's me know how I'm doing! One-shot
1. For Me and You

For Me and You

EMIEMEIEM

Title inspired by the new Denmark + Winter song (cover) that played at the very end of the finale with Mona in da trunkkk.

Emily was still in disbelief as she stared out the car window, Pam Fields willingly navigating them through the snowstorm as they made their way to the jailhouse. This was the last thing Emily Fields had expected, and she could feel her heart tearing itself to pieces at the thought. What was Ali thinking?

Emily's elbow lay on the door, her hand holding her mouth as she continued to stare at the down pouring snow and wonder about everything that had happened just after Christmas. It was a fiasco. Whoever had dumped Mona's body, this mysterious A, had done a fantastic job of pinning it on her current girlfriend Paige McCullers. Emily knew Paige was innocent. A had stolen Paige's car and used it to move Mona's body around, hoping to set the girl up for the time being. The act had actually reminded Emily of Mona herself who had copied Emily's car keys in the past. Paige was shocked when clues began to lead to her and once her car was found with blood evidence, everything went downhill.

Emily immediately went to Alison and screamed at her in tears for doing this, fully believing this was Ali's way of punishing her for her betrayal… and for giving her heart to someone else instead of the blonde. Alison remained stoned faced the entire time, Emily's verbal abuse ten times greater than the time she chewed out Sydney. Emily left the steps in tears, her heart turning bitter at the thought that Alison really was A and would hurt her like this. It was devastating. However, Emily had no idea what she was in for.

The next morning Emily awoke around 11 after shutting her phone off and keeping herself closed off from the world while her girlfriend was at the police station with her parents most of the evening and night. When Emily finally got the sleep out of her eyes, she went to check her phone and felt her stomach drop as she saw nearly 20 missed calls and texts alike. She immediately called Spencer, not bothering to read anything.

"Emily-"

"Spencer I just woke up! What happened! I didn't read, I just-"

"Emily, Emily. Calm down, it's okay, no one's hurt."

Emily caught her breath and slowed down, choking back a sob. Seeing all of that after her encounter the previous night had made her far too emotional to handle another crisis. She was not ready.

"Take a few deep breaths Em, everything is okay, well, sort of."

Emily did as she was told, breathing slowly and pulling herself up to lean back against her headboard. After a few moments, she collected herself.

"What's going on?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"What do you mean?"

Spencer sighed, and Emily heard rustling until another voice came on the line.

"Emily?"

"Hey, Han, what's going on? You guys aren't easing my nerves at all."

"Paige is free, that's what we had to tell you."

Emily felt her eyebrows furrow. Why was that 'sort of good' news?

"Is there more…?"

Hanna was silent on the line for a few moments, leaving Emily to wonder what the hell was going on. Leave it to Hanna to deliver the blunt news.

"Ali's in jail now… instead."

Emily's jaw dropped. What the hell? Had she been right when she accused Ali? There was rustling once again and Spencer took hold of the phone.

"Em… I guess while Paige was at the station, they were going to book her. Everything was pointing to her and I think A set it up. I don't know why Alison did what she did, I honestly don't know what to believe anymore, but…"

"But WHAT Spence? Spit it out!"

"Ali confessed and said Paige had nothing to do with it… Holbrook arrested her after the confession."

Emily's hand went to her mouth. What the hell was going on?

"But…I-"

"Em? Are you okay?"

"I saw Ali last night… and…" Emily drifted off, thinking about their conversation. She just remembered yelling at her for hurting all of them, for hurting her especially, for hating her because her love for the blonde was eating her alive.

"Oh my god, Emily, did she confess? Did she-"

"No, Spencer… I… I don't think she actually did it."

The line went silent and after Emily choked out a few sobs, she managed to pick up the conversation with Spencer, explaining what happened. It made all of the girls more curious as to what was unfolding.

About two days after their conversation, there was no word from Alison… but there was word from A, and with Alison nestled in jail, the girls feared the worst. Emily had been avoiding Paige like the plague after what she knew, Emily realizing Paige was set up, but A not realizing that Alison would make such a bold move, once again, in order to keep the girl from going behind bars. It was late at night and Emily was watching an old movie in bed, hugging her pillow and completely unfocused on the plot. She heard a light knock at the door and saw Spencer enter. She didn't bother to wipe her tear-stained face, and remained silent as the lithe girl made her way to Emily's bed and sat next to her against the headboard.

After their conversation on the phone, and A's confirming text, the girls realized just how wrong they were about Alison, about everything really. Spencer felt incredibly guilty, but she knew no one would feel as terribly as Emily. They sat in silence for a bit, and Emily wondered what kind of pep talk Spencer was going to try and give her. Whatever motivational statement it was, it sure as hell wasn't what she thought it would be.

"I saw Alison yesterday."

Emily froze and turned her head to Spencer immediately, the girl just staring at the screen. She continued.

"I went to the jail, like I used to when Garret was in…I forgot she's 18 now…"

Emily sucked in a breath at the thought, realizing her somewhat tiny Alison was trapped in a jail house where many of Philadelphia's finest went to. Her hand went back to her mouth and she shuddered at the thought of Ali there.

Spencer glanced over sadly, guiltily, as Emily buried her face in her hands. Her right hand went out to rub circles on her friend's back to try and comfort her.

"She looked okay Em. A little tired, but, she wasn't hurt or anything."

"Not hurt _yet_ you mean," Emily whispered out in between sobs. Spencer took a deep inhale. She looked off out the window and got lost in her own thoughts. Spencer had never really understood how deeply Alison and Emily cared for one another. As they grew up together, she always saw Emily as the loyal follower and Alison as the master keeping her in place. When Spencer found out Emily was gay, it made even more sense that it was a loyal devotion out of love, and that Ali was playing on Emily's secret.

But now?

Now after seeing Emily like this and talking to Ali at the jail, if you could consider it a talk, she realized Emily was the only one Alison knew how to love, who she could be with. And Emily… Emily had never stopped loving her.

"I'm so sorry Em."

Emily sniffled slightly, her sobbing having calmed down, and turned to look at Spencer who was still looking away.

"About what?"

"I never knew… I never realized you two actually cared about each other so much...mutually, that is."

Emily saw the guilt in Spencer's eyes, the ever logical genius always assuming that Alison was always manipulating the ever naïve Emily, and not seeing that even if that had happened, there was still so much more to the story. Emily realized that Spencer was finally getting how complicated their dynamic was.

"What did you say to her?"

Spencer's eyebrows went up as she sucked in breath, recalling the rather scathing conversation.

"There wasn't a lot of talking truthfully… as soon as we sat down and I picked up the phone, she was all attack."

"What did she say?"

Spencer finally made eye contact with Emily and hashed out her story of her recent visit to meet her newly jailed, former friend….

_Flashback…_

_Spencer was finally let in and made her way down the rows of booths with phones and glass separating the visitors from the visited. Spencer's assigned booth was second to last and she sat down, waiting for her friend to come in._

_She couldn't believe her eyes when she was Alison DiLaurentis being walked in wearing a blue jump suit. Spencer was grateful she hadn't made the orange upgrade just yet as a recent entrance. Orange would never be Alison's new black._ _Alison was escorted to the booth and was glaring with her signature, knowing smirk at the guilty looking brunette who was not hiding her nerves too well from the blonde. Ali refused to remove her eyes from Spencer's face as she slowly sat down across from her. Spencer picked up the phone, but Ali waited, waited until Spencer finally looked up into her eyes. Alison was letting her know quite clearly she saw everything right now. _

_Spencer held on, but glanced at Ali's phone, trying to get her to pick it up. After another moment, the blonde gracefully slid her hand over and picked up the phone, holding it a moment before putting it to her ear. Before Spencer could say a word, Alison made herself clear._

"_I didn't do this for any of you. I did it for Emily."_

_Spencer's mouth dropped, not expecting that in the slightest. Alison's smirk had left her face and she just looked angry now, her hatred pouring into Spencer._

"_I- why Ali? What good is going to come over you going to jail for this?"_

_The blonde's mouth quirked and she just shook her head, looking off to the side. Spencer waited patiently._

"_Emily is the only one out of all of you who ever saw any good in me… who just, saw me," she began, her eyes watching a time from long ago. Her gaze turned back to Spencer, and the brunette could feel her anger now, her eyes like daggers._

"_I knew you and the others would sell me out in a heartbeat. I always expected it. But Emily? Emily is the only person I always thought would be there."_

"_You brought that on yourself Ali."_

"_You think I don't know that!" the blonde snarled into the phone. She readjusted herself and leaned over onto the desk getting close to the glass. _

"_I know how much I've done, I'm all too familiar with my mistakes. But losing Emily?" she said, shaking her head at Spencer. "Losing Emily is one mistake I will not make again. You and the others may have convinced her I'm A, but I'm not, and she knows it now. And you?" Ali continued, smiling now. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into without me."_

_Spencer blinked a few times, trying to collect herself. Ali's ferocity was palpable, and in that moment Spencer realized that even if Alison's methodology was not something she would agree with, Alison would protect the ones she loved, or rather, the one she loved. In that moment, Spencer understood exactly what Emily was to Alison, and what Ali would do for her._

_Alison watched the emotions fly across Spencer's face and felt assured that her verbal slap made things crystal clear. She was done with the girls as friends, but Emily was never just a friend to her, and if she had to prove her love and loyalty to the one who had given up on her, she would. She owed that to Emily._

_Alison leaned back and was about to hang up the phone when Spencer called out._

"_Wait!"_

_Alison glanced back, watching her._

"_I'm listening."_

_Spencer gulped, her emotions all over the place at the moment._

"_Ali… A could have you killed in here. That's not what Emily would want."_

_Ali just smirked._

"_You guys really are out of your league," she replied. She stood up from her chair, but before placing the phone back she continued. _

"_If you think A would kill me while in jail, you clearly don't know this bitch. Trust me. I'm safer in here than I've ever been. I did this to help Emily, there's nothing more to it." _

_And with that, she hung up the phone, leaving Spencer stunned and filled with more questions than ever._

"And that was the end of it Em," Spencer said quietly, the silence that followed in the room deafening. Emily could not believe that Alison had said all of that to her. Her mind was all over the place, and she thought back to their night not too long ago when Ali confessed her feelings.

"Oh god…" Emily said, new tears coming to her face. Spencer looked back over.

"Em? What is it?"

"She- she was telling the truth," she said crying now, looking at Spencer.

"About….oh."

Spencer realized she wasn't the only one who had questioned Ali's feelings and intentions with Emily. Emily started shaking her head.

"She told me, how she felt… and we-" she choked on another sob, and couldn't continue, her white teeth clenched in pain as she cried. Spencer didn't need to know anymore, she could see it all too clearly, and pulled Emily in to hold her as she let out her woes.

EIMEIEMEIEMIEMEIEMIEM

All of those memories flashed through Emily's head on the drive to the jail. It had been nearly a week since then, and Emily was not sure if she could face Alison. She was scared. Scared she'd start crying two seconds in, scared to have the same ferocity Spencer experienced thrown her way. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"Emily?"

She tore her gaze away from the snowy woods to face her mother and realized they had stopped.

"We're here," Pam said gently. Emily nodded and gave her mom a small smile. They got out of the car and Emily tucked her scarf tighter around her neck, looking up at the formidable building. It looked like fortress of despair and it made Emily even more upset to know Ali was locked in there. Pam made her way around the car and reassuringly looped her arm through her daughters as they made the trek inside. Emily was a bit stunned her mother was willing to take her, but Pam seemed to understand how important it was for her daughter to get some answers from someone who had been, perhaps still was, so close to her.

After Spencer had stayed with Emily, the brunette had spent time alone and to herself. It wasn't until yesterday when she asked Spencer about her visit and what time she had seen Alison that she really communicated with anyone aside from brief texts. After receiving the information, she asked her mother to take her so she could go see Ali, and it ended up happening exactly a week from when Spencer had visited her.

The Fields mother and daughter walked into the dreary building and checked in to the visitor's log. They filled out the necessary forms and before Emily knew it, she was walking down brightly lit halls to the room where she would see Ali. She was a nervous wreck, but was still glad her mother wasn't there. This was Emily's trip alone. She walked into the room of booths, the guard saying Alison was already there, and Emily slowly made her way to the booth a few rows down.

She finally reached the desk and looked down, scared for what she might find. There Alison was, legs and arms crossed, staring off into space until she caught a figure moving. When she looked up, Emily could see a flicker of surprise in the blonde's eyes. Emily averted her gaze and went to sit down. She leaned on the desk and kept her eyes on her clenched hands as she was hunched over, feeling Alison watching her. Ali finally moved, and while watching Emily, picked up the phone. Emily breathed out, glancing to find her own phone and pick it up as well, elbow on the desk with a phone on her ear, her other arm leaning on the table. Emily could not meet Alison's gaze.

"I thought it was Spencer coming again… she was here the same time and day last week," Ali said, looking at Emily who still refused to meet her gaze. Alison was rather relaxed for someone in prison, but she knew that while A was all-knowing and powerful, there was no way the bitch would get access to these phone conversations, not for a long while, and Ali didn't want to hide anymore.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" she asked softly.

Emily's eyes darted a bit on the desk, and just hearing the sincerity in Ali's voice was making her tear up, something Alison picked up on quickly.

"Emily…" she said gently, and the brunette's free hand went to her face as some tears escaped. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen as she sniffled into the phone.

Alison scooted her chair forward and leaned over the desk as close to the glass as possible on her elbows. Her free hand went towards the bottom of the glass, gently tapping with her nail and trying to get Emily to look at her.

"Emily, it's going to be okay. I'm safe in here."

Emily was still choking back some quieter sobs, making the blonde's heart hurt. When she saw Emily's face come around that corner, she was surprised, thinking the brunette would probably not talk to her for a long time. She expected more accusations or a fight. She definitely did not expect this if their last conversation was any indication.

"Em, I don't have a lot of time… talk to me, please?"

This seemed to finally be the right thing to say, as Emily began to calm down, wiping her face profusely. She took a few more deep breaths, but finally looked up, her big brown eyes clashing with Ali's brilliant blue ones. She saw Ali's fingertips dancing on the glass and her free hand reached out to meet them on the other side as she sadly saw this barrier separating them. She finally looked at Alison again and breathed out, trying to understand everything that had gotten them to this point. Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe it never really did.

"Why would you do this for Paige… for me?" Alison smiled softly.

"Didn't Spencer fill you in?" 

"I want to hear it from you, Ali."

And there it was, the thing Emily had needed to say for so long. She had always wanted answers and had always wanted them from the source. She wanted Alison to just be honest with her, and Alison knew she didn't really have a choice anymore if she wanted to keep this girl in her life.

"I love you Emily."

Emily continued to search Ali's face, and could see the realness there, the authenticity. Emily bit her lip again and looked back down at their hands, Alison looking as well, matching her fingertips with Emily's on the other side.

"What about the others Ali?" she whispered into the phone.

"I know you want me to care about them Em, but I knew as soon as I got back they would throw me away. I know I hurt you the most, I knew we would have problems, but with them… I also knew it was never going to be the same after everything that happened."

Emily's gaze flickered back up to meet Ali's.

"They're not you."

Emily's reality was coming down. She realized the girl she loved was behind bars and it was because that girl loved her back. She realized that same love hated her three best friends and could care less what happened to them at this point. She realized she still had a girlfriend she had been leaning on who she didn't love nearly as much as Alison. And finally, she realized A was still around. Things had only just begun to grow worse.

"I know I lie to you Em, but I meant what I said at the theatre. And sometimes it wouldn't have repercussions if you knew things, but I don't want you to have to hear about every shady thing I do to protect myself… and _you_."

Emily 's gaze saddened at this, also understanding that Ali was right. Emily didn't like when Ali was a bitch back then, and she didn't like when she was a scheming vixen now. But she also knew that Ali was the only person who could really rival A, and it had to come at some cost.

She stared back into Ali's eyes, and it was as if they were finally understanding one another, but Emily wanted more. She wanted everything she could get from Alison.

"You let me kiss you… the night before the explosion…"

Ali smiled softly.

"I kissed you back this time… it's not like before Emily."

Emily nodded slowly.

"How long do you think A will let you play it safe in here?"

Alison took a deep breath at that and looked off.

"I'm not sure… it's no fun if I'm in jail. The game stalls that way. I'm sure she'll be getting me out sooner or later. It won't be forever."

"Do you know who A is?"

Alison's gaze flickered back.

"If I did know, I would tell you only if I thought you'd be safe… and I don't."

Emily nodded. It felt like a giant step, completely out of her comfort zone. If she was going to trust Ali, she would be going all in, in a risky poker game that could end up with Emily seriously hurting. But she also knew Ali didn't need to tell her everything, as long as it was in certain confines.

That's what the girls needed to understand about one another. Alison needed to learn she had to be as honest with Emily as possible, and if there was something she couldn't say, then just tell her that, but at least let know there was a secret there. And Emily had to understand that Ali did love her, but within this game of A, not every truth Alison possessed had to be known, not right now, not right away, not when their lives were at stake.

Emily's eyes flashed back up to Ali and she felt like she was finally seeing her for who she was. Alison was fiercely loyal and protective, and it scared Emily slightly t realize just how far Alison would go to protect her. It also made her realize that while Ali would protect Emily no matter what, her friends were no longer an obligation like that.

"I really don't like you being in here," she said quietly.

"I'll be out before you know it… and honestly, it's only going to get more complicated when I do get out."

Emily nodded.

"Spencer understands, I think… she understands it's different with us, than it is with them."

Ali pursed her lips and nodded. As far as she was concerned, her friends and her were no longer a thing. She couldn't trust them, not like she could Emily. Emily loved Alison because she was in love with Alison, but the others all had their own lives, loves and motivations. They would never make Ali their first priority, as they shouldn't, but that didn't mean Alison needed to rely on them then, not when she had herself, and not when she had her girl. Emily and Ali being together made them each of them the top concern in each other's lives.

"It's always been different with us, Em… I'm sorry it took me so long to accept that too," Alison said sincerely.

Emily kept watching her and smiled softly. They grew quiet for a moment until the speaker announced Alison's booth number had only 1 minute remaining. Emily sucked in a breath, and looked at Alison sadly, almost like she was in pain.

"Em, I'll be out in no time. Just relax for me."

Emily nodded and they spent the time taking in every detail, every facet of the other's face.

"I love you Ali."

Alison smiled.

"I know."

The guard came in behind Alison and watched Emily with a small smile as she stood and hung up the phone, turning her head over her shoulder to watch the brunette until she was gone from the room. Emily let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She hung up the phone and rose from her chair. She made her way down the brightened white and gray hallways, hands in her pockets, head tilted down in thought.

Emily had no idea what would happen next. She just knew that Alison loved her, and that she loved Alison. She knew Ali was gladiator in this type of warfare, and even if Emily didn't agree or ever want to agree with Ali's way of keeping them safe, she knew she had no choice. Alison wouldn't just roll over and play nice if it meant she would die.

Emily saw the exit ahead and strode with purpose. It made her sad to know that in this war, Ali had threw their friends aside, and now she would be put in the middle as Alison was not about to make a truce anytime soon. Emily never thought she would be stuck in such a difficult place, but as she walked out the doors and left her love behind for the time being, she made peace with the fact that Alison Dilaurentis always had and always will have her heart, and she couldn't control what would come next.

FIN

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that this did not turn out better. The idea came to me last night while half asleep, the finale had shown that the car Mona's body was in looked like Paige's car, so I was wondering if there might be a set up or "Christmas surprise" for the girls to find in the holiday special.

As an Emison fan, my feelings are very very mixed at the moment. I'm definitely Emison is endgame, as long as Ali is not a sociopath. I was happy to see Emily with Paige, ONLY BECAUSE I wanted to see her smile. I also have full faith that they will not be endgame though, so it literally does not phase me.

And concerning the story, I am REALLY hoping that in the show that Alison firstly, proves her love for Emily in some capacity, and two, that she proves to all the girls she is not A. I also think it's important to note that because Emily and Ali are in a sort of relationship, Ali has FAR more interest to protect Emily than she does her friends, which may sound cold, but like…. Lover or friend? You know who you'd choose. But anyway, my inspiration came from the idea of all the girls realizing how wrong they were and Emily's heart breaking over the fact Ali really does love and trust her, and how she'd deal with that guilt. I was also inspired because while people are upset with Emily, I think she's having a natural reaction to someone who still needs to work on being honest with her, and I think Alison, if she's not thick, understands that too. I can totally see Alison not giving a crap about the other girls, but I do think she cares about Em.

Anyway I will shut up now! Let me know your thoughts, let me know if the tone is weird? Tell me if I'm getting too emo, I've been getting a lot of reviews/ messages about making people cry/ making them too emotional, haha. I blame the show! :D

Until next time my friends! I plan to wait till I'm in great spirits to finally start writing out chapters to the sequel I've mentioned a few time. ^_^


	2. We Gotta Get Out of This Place

We Gotta Get Out of This Place

* * *

I hadn't planned for a chapter 2, but this is what happened. Second chapter title also inspired by Denmark + Winter.

* * *

"Look Emily! One of my best friends is dead and Alison may have been the one to do it! Just because Ali took the fall for Paige doesn't mean she isn't guilty of anything! She probably did it as a way to cover up the entire thing!"

Emily flinched at Hanna's harsh tone, Spencer and Aria quietly perched on Spencer's bed, Hanna exasperated and fuming. It was nearly two weeks since Emily went to see Alison, and she had made the effort to go visit her at the jail at the same time on the same day since her first arrival. She had mentioned to Spencer that she went to see Ali after the first visit, but they left it at that. Emily did not want to elaborate on what she knew, she couldn't. And while Spencer had done a good job of keeping her friend's secret, Hanna had suspected something was up and demanded the truth, leading to the group's confrontation.

Emily stood with her arms crossed. How the hell did she get here? Alison wasn't lying when she said her getting out of jail would make things only more complicated. At first the girls had taken Ali's confession as an act of heroism, but recent evidence had led them to believe that Alison was in fact A, along with her counterpart CeCe, and the terrible twosome were playing a game with everyone in Rosewood. Emily was the only one who refused to believe it.

Emily glanced from Hanna over to Spencer and Aria, Emily in disbelief that Spencer had done a complete 180 after previously doing a 180 concerning Alison.

"So, what? Now you're just going to assume she's A again? We've all made mistakes when it comes A. At first we thought A was Toby, then maybe Ezra? Alison is not the enemy guys, we're being led on."

Hanna scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Spencer had the decency to try and be supportive.

"Look, Em, I get it. I really do. But Alison, as much as I hate to admit it, is probably the smartest of all of us. She's always been ten steps ahead of everyone in this town."

"So because she's smart, we're going to assume she's evil now?"

"Emily! Get a grip! She's smarter than freaking Mona was. Do you really think she couldn't see twenty steps ahead of us, making it seem like she is not A with all of these previous fake outs we've had?"

"Emily, she's right," Spencer continued before Emily could retaliate. "Ali knows we've gone running down every wrong avenue, and she's smart enough to know we would doubt ourselves if she proved herself just enough. We can't trust her."

There was a pause in the room, everyone's eyes on Emily, and Spencer broke the silence again.

"You can't trust her."

Emily looked off to the side, head shaking. After her first visit to Alison, she knew things with the girls would be different. The group had decided to approach Emily especially since the evidence surrounding Mona's murder was all pointing in the complete opposite direction of Alison. It would be only a matter of days until she was released, and while Emily was feeling more relieved to know she would be out of that hell hole, the dynamic that would unfold once the blonde bombshell returned would be a complete disaster.

"Emily," Aria said deciding to speak up, the ever-compassionate one trying to sit with her friend in this situation. She stood and reached out to Emily and rested her hands on her crossed arms, trying to ease the taller girl.

"I understand what it's like to feel betrayed and played. Every one of us in this room has-"

"She's not betraying me."

"Oh, and she just told you that? Em, you need to get a grip!" Hanna yelled.

"You know what Hanna! Mona was your best friend and after everything she put us through, you forgave her and moved on! YOU trusted her!"

"Because she wasn't A anymore! Alison is A!"

"You don't know that!"

"God! The only reason you believe her is because you're banging her Emily! You think we don't see how she's using you! Of course it's different than the rest of us! You've always been wrapped around her little fucking finger!"

Emily's mouth dropped and she felt like she received a punch to the gut. Tears were coming to her eyes and she just slowly shook her head. She was already nervous enough trusting Alison, and she thought after Ali proved herself to them, the other girls would at least back off. It didn't take long for that civility to completely shatter.

"Emily…" Aria began gently again, but the taller girl just ripped her arms away and headed to the door. She paused and whipped back around to glare at Hanna.

"Just for the record, _Hanna_, we haven't done anything like that."

Emily took off, not knowing why she felt the need to state that. Maybe it was to get her point across that she was not so blind, not so willing to avoid the truth, or that she would let Alison have such a strong hold on her when she was still so unsure before. She stormed out of the Hastings household and walked home. She saw an incoming call from Paige and ignored it, though knowing she couldn't put off that conversation forever. Emily didn't know what she was going to do anymore. She was in the middle of a war, her friends and Alison both on opposing sides and openly hating and distrusting the other. Emily feared what would happen when Alison was released. She didn't want to have to choose. She didn't think she could.

She rubbed her arms to warm herself up in her coat, realizing she hadn't even had the chance to take it off before getting trampled in a sea of accusations and scolding. Emily reminisced on the last time this very thing happened, the girls wrongly accusing Paige, and Paige nearly being killed, along with her. Emily was loyal, that much was true. She wanted to give Ali this benefit of the doubt. She just didn't know how she would navigate it.

* * *

Emily completely blew off school the next day, pretending to leave in the morning to keep her mom from asking questions, but making the hour trek to where Ali's current place of residence was. She'd find out today just when Alison was getting out, but she suspected it would be by the end of the week. Emily stopped off for coffee in a small Pennsylvania town on the way, and managed to sit in the quiet little coffee house to gather herself.

It was weird to be in a town where no one knew your name. People didn't see Emily as 'the gay girl' or 'the dead girl's friend' or 'one of those crazy little liars.' Emily was just another nobody coming in off the streets, and she wondered what it would be like for them when they went into the real world. It was always humbling to leave Rosewood because it made Emily see that whatever drama, though completely insane with life or death stakes, she was going through? The rest of the world was still moseying along without a notice or care. Rosewood was becoming tainted for her now, and she longed for the day when A would be buried once and for all and she could leave every bad memory, along with the town, behind. Her mom never understood why she didn't want to 'make it in Rosewood.' It was because Emily understood there was such a different world and life for her out there. If only she could reach it.

Emily was pulled out of her reverie by her phone, Spencer's name flashing on the screen. She declined the call, sure to be the first of many for the day, and sighed as she saw the time. She exited the small building and restarted her voyage to the jail, maybe 20 minutes left in her journey. Emily always marveled at how she just coasted on auto-pilot when it came to things like driving, as she arrived before she even felt like she had left. Walking up the snowy pathway, she felt that familiar chill of unease as she inspected the formidable building. It never made her cheery in the slightest.

She entered the premises and waited in the lobby, a little earlier than she had been in previous visits. It wasn't long before Emily was called and she walked down the familiar hallways, taking her coat off as she went. The guard told her the booth number and she went to sit down, being the one to beat Alison this time. She settled her coat on the chair and sat down, arms on the desk and slightly hunched forward as she waited.

She was zoning out when she noticed a door open and Alison came walking in. Emily smiled on instinct but it immediately left her face as she took in the blonde's own. Alison's lips tightened, her eyes clearly showing her vulnerability to Emily but trying to look away. She took her seat and kept her face down, grabbing the phone and waiting for Emily to speak.

Emily grabbed the phone, still in complete shock, as she took in her love's cut lip and bruised eye. At first she wanted to panic but soon settled and realized that was the last thing Alison needed right now. She closed her mouth and took in a breath, their roles reversed since their very first chat. Emily leaned over and gently tapped on the glass with her nails, much like Ali had when she broke down crying. Emily could tell Ali wasn't going to cry about this sort of thing, but she seemed more embarrassed if anything, embarrassed to have Emily see her like that.

"Do I want to know what happened…" Emily broached gently. Alison rested her chin on her palm, her fingers brushing over the damage and her gaze finally meeting the brown one directed at her.

"You know me… I make friends wherever I go," Alison said thoughtfully, knowing full well she was sometimes a little shit, and smiling lightly at the thought herself.

"Was that it or… was it A?"

"I kind of figured A wouldn't let me coast along forever in here… I'm sure it's because I'm getting out soon. The bitch can't let me leave without a farewell gift."

Emily nodded slowly. This was her biggest concern about Ali being in this place, being surrounded by other murderers and convicted criminals. She lost herself in thought again until Ali chose to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"You're here earlier than usual…"

Emily met her gaze again, giving a small half smile.

"I skipped school today, got here early."

"You didn't have to skip for me."

"I did it for me. I just needed some… space, I guess."

Alison was reading Emily's every expression and could see the exhaustion and weariness in her eyes. It didn't take her being a genius to figure out their friends, or rather, her former friends, were the cause.

"Do I want to be the one to know now?" she asked prodding.

Emily breathed out, shaking her head again.

"Ali… they're completely convinced you're A. Even after this, what you did… I don't even know what to say anymore…" Emily said, trailing off sadly.

"Do you?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she met Alison's relaxed gaze. Emily searched her face.

"Think I'm A," Alison clarified. Emily paused, taking in Alison's face before responding.

"You could easily be A, Alison… you're more than smart enough to be," Emily started, and Alison's jaw clenched like her heart did, until Emily's face relaxed and smiled softly.

"But no… I don't think you're A. Not now."

Alison nodded slowly, holding in the tears she didn't know were coming up.

"What changed your mind? I mean, why aren't you convinced again, like they are?"

"I think A wants us to assume it's you because together, we're stronger, even if you don't tell us everything. But I just…" Emily's brown eyes met Alison's square on.

"I'm tired of denying that I love you. It's always been you Ali, and I just… I'm taking a leap of faith. I'm trusting you, even though the world is telling me not to."

Alison searched Emily's face, and some tears finally came out, and Emily looked at her softly, knowing not to say a word because it would only make it worse, and that was the last thing Alison wanted right now. The blonde wiped the tears away, and looked down.

"The way you feel about me scares me sometimes Em," she said, finally looking back at the brunette. "I didn't realize people could love or need each other so much, could believe in one another so deeply. Until you, I mean."

Emily felt a small smile come to her face. She knew Ali's home life was less than perfect, her mother quite insane, and her brother and father quite absent. Emily didn't want to talk about that now though. They could save that for another day.

"So, what day are they releasing you?"

Alison sucked in a breath, finally relaxing at the subject change.

"Friday. Only two more days in this hell hole," Alison muttered. "I wasn't lying Em. They're never going to let you be friends with me, let alone…"

"We'll figure it out…I have some ideas, but…" her gaze went back to Ali, whose brow furrowed. For once, she didn't know what Emily was thinking or what her possible plan would be.

With that, the intercom stated they had one minute left.

"Thanks for coming to see me, again."

"I wanted to… is your dad getting you on Friday?"

"He is. Unless you want to?"

"I want to," Emily confirmed with a small smile. She glanced over Ali's shoulder and saw a rather large and brutish woman looking at them as she slowly exited the room. Alison followed her gaze and the woman smirked at the blonde. Emily noticed, and realized that was probably the woman who went after Alison. She stood up immediately, a fire in her eyes as her palm rammed the glass, then realizing she couldn't do anything about it.

"Em! Sit down!" Ali hissed.

It was such an instinctual response, Emily hadn't even noticed, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The woman exited, just chuckling at Emily, and the brunette sat, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me," she said, genuinely confused.

"It's okay. I have to go though…." Alison said, Emily finally meeting her gaze.

"I love you," the blonde continued.

"I love you too."

"I'll see you Friday Em." And Ali tapped the glass, and hung up the phone, giving her happy looks before exiting again. Emily just felt whiplash from her near full on attack. That woman was lucky there was a wall of glass between them because Emily's auto-pilot would have landed her in this jail with Alison had it not been there. She sighed and shook her head. She really needed to get a grip.

She grabbed her coat and left the room, soon exiting the building. She would be grateful to only have to come here once more. Though there was still a pit in Emily's stomach, because she knew everything was about to get worse before it got better.

She had a plan in her head for how she was going to handle this situation, she just needed Alison to okay it first. It was risky, and it would rely on Alison trusting her as complicity as Emily did. Still, she thought. It might be the only way for everything to work, even if it cost her some pieces of herself.

* * *

Emily had managed to ice everyone out the last several days since her visit with Ali. She kept away from Paige, Spencer and Aria's kind words, and she had yet to hear a thing from Hanna, the blonde clearly still mad at her. Emily was grateful she had stayed away though because she wanted to avoid interacting with the group until there was some plan about how she was going to go about everything. She sighed as she waited in the lobby of the jail.

"Dilaurentis. You're free to go."

The statement made Emily's head snap up, and she saw Ali in the clothes she had on the night Emily had yelled at her over Paige. Alison got her phone back and as she exited the room, felt the tension melt from her body at the sight of Emily. Emily immediately rose and walked to her and pulled her in for a hug, arms encircling the blonde protectively. Alison wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist tightly, her nose going to the crook of Emily's neck and breathing in her scent. She relaxed a little bit in the embrace, not realizing how much she needed this.

Emily finally pulled back after a few moments, arms on Ali's biceps as her thumbs stroked them reassuringly.

"Come on… I want to take you somewhere."

Alison's brow furrowed briefly, wondering what Emily had in store, but chose to let her take the lead, not caring where she ended up at this point. They left the jail and went to Emily's car, the brunette getting them as far away from there as possible. She held Ali's hand the entire car ride, the both of them also remaining silent throughout. They didn't need words at the moment. Being in each other's presence was enough.

Alison noticed a small town and found Emily parking them near a tiny bed and breakfast squished in with a number of buildings on the quiet street.

"What is this place? It's like a ghost town," Ali said, looking at the small shops and few citizens wandering around.

"I came through here on the drive up last week, and saw this little inn. I thought it would be nice to just, I don't know, stay away for a night? Maybe two?"

Alison's head whipped around to face Emily and she smiled at the girl. They both needed to relax and just get away from the world for a bit, even if it was in the middle of nowhere.

"It's not Paris," Ali said, the sparkle slowly starting to leave Emily's eyes until she smirked. "But it will do."

Emily smiled and shook her head, exiting the car and grabbing her overnight bags from the trunk, making sure to pack a plethora of clothes, make up, food, and definitely wine, since Alison would probably need all of those things to feel somewhat normal again. They entered the small building and Emily checked them in, making sure to do the reservation in person on the drive up, too nervous to rely on technology as A would find them in a heartbeat, though the bitch probably had a tracker on her car anyway.

The older woman smiled at the couple, and gave them their room key, the pair heading up the dark wooden stairs all the way to the fourth and last floor. They entered the small room and took in the dark brown, hardwood floors, matching the bed frame and intricately detailed headboard. The king size bed was in front of them, off to the right and sticking out from the wall, little stands on either side. To their immediate left, a large and matching dark brown dresser with a small flat screen and some complimentaries, a closet in the left corner. There was one large window that faced out over the town, and a cute circular table with little chairs sat right in front of it, perfect for people watching, and it left just enough spaced to walk in between that and the end of the bed to reach the white and Tiffany's blue bathroom on the other side of the room. It was like a little slice of heaven.

Ali gasped at the room, and Emily smiled at how cute it was. She could envision her first apartment looking something along these lines if only it had a kitchen. It was adorable.

"You know… this room kind of makes me think this is what Paris would look like actually," Ali said quietly, entering the room completely while Emily shut the door.

"Yea… I could see that."

Alison unzipped her leather boots and tucked them under the bed, deciding to sprawl across it. Emily just smirked, and put the bags down, stripping off her coat and throwing it on the bed while she began to unpack and put clothes and things away. Ali leaned up on one elbow, and quirked an eyebrow when she saw a bottle of red at Emily's feet.

"Planning on getting me drunk Ms. Fields?"

Emily rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Maybe."

Alison's smile grew wider, and she watched Emily finish unpacking everything, then taking the toiletries she brought and putting them in the bathroom. Alison walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Emily's sweatpants, deciding to change into them to get more comfortable. Her clothes smelled like the jail, and she decided to change in to a tank as well, hanging her clothes along with her and Emily's jacket in the closet. She waltzed back over to the bed, the time reading around 5 o'clock. Alison felt like it was 1am, and was completely exhausted. Emily walked out just then, a bottle in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Here, sit on the bed," she replied, Ali doing as she was told. Emily walked to stand in front of her, reading the label and Alison noticed it looked like some expensive lotion. Emily opened the top and poured just a smidge out, putting it on the nightstand and gently grabbing Ali's chin while lightly putting the lotion around her bruised eye socket and cheek bone.

Ever since Emily saw her injured face in the jail, she wanted to help the healing process along. Though the blonde's face was no longer swollen, the bruising was still present along with a cut.

"I also grabbed you one of those fancy organic lip baums," she whispered as she finished rubbing the cream into Ali's skin. The blonde opened her eyes, and Emily's fingertips drifted downwards, her thumb gently rubbing across Alison's lip. Fortunately, the cut was small to start and it was basically healed now.

"Does this hurt still?"

Alison's eyes were locked with Emily's as the brunette caressed her gently. She was lost in the tranquility of the moment, and didn't dare to speak, shaking her head just ever so slightly.

Emily leaned down then, her hand moving to cup Ali's cheek so she could kiss her softly. She pulled back slightly.

"Good," she whispered, and Ali was lost in her. The blonde cupped Emily's face and pulled her onto the bed, the girls readjusting themselves to lay on the bed properly with Emily nestling her body on top of Ali and between her legs. Alison cupped her face and kissed her slowly, their tongues meeting and gently exploring one another, reminding Ali of their night together not too long ago.

They kissed just to feel each other, to bask in the quiet love that was permeating the room, enjoying the feeling of being together. Ali was exhausted, and Emily could pick up on it, deciding to pull back. She pecked her gently and then got off the bed, realizing she needed to lock the door. She turned on the tv and found an old movie channel that she loved, joining Alison back on the bed and choosing to lay across her.

Ali welcomed Emily, pulling her strong thigh across her body and rubbing her skin through the fabric of her jeans. Emily wrapped her arm up to cup Ali's shoulder, and Alison's other hand tangled in her hair as Emily's face went to lay in the crook of her neck. Alison planted a kiss on her head, breathing in her scent before turning her head back to face the tv, the girls letting themselves just relax for the time being.

* * *

Emily awoke groggily, shifting as she felt someone stroking her hair. She took a minute to take in her surroundings and found herself lying on top of something warm, or rather, someone warm.

"You awake Em?" Ali whispered, the tv still playing some black and white film and the light sitting on the stand next to the bed dimly illuminating the room. Emily turned her head into the pillow, stretching her arms to reach behind Alison and her legs spreading out. She heard Ali choke a little, and pulled back, realizing her thigh was stretching over _that_ spot on Alison.

"S-Sorry," Emily said, rolling on to her side and off the blonde, leaning up to check the time. It was nearly 8pm now. She must have been asleep for hours.

"You let me sleep that long?"

"You seemed to need it," Alison replied, still laying on the pillow and looking up at Emily as she hovered over her. Emily looked down.

"Did you manage to get any sleep at least?"

Alison rolled on to her side to face Emily.

"No… I'm tired, but my mind's been racing."

"I brought sandwiches, cheese and crackers for tonight, along with the wine. I figured we could go out to dinner tomorrow, there are some cute little places here. You hungry?" Emily asked, rolling off the bed now, feeling her own stomach aching for some nourishment.

"Sure," Alison replied, sitting up and stretching her arms. It was nice to lie on a bed that wasn't stiffer than a board. She swept her blonde locks up into a bun and sat on the bed just watching Emily as she went around taking everything out.

As Alison watched Emily, she couldn't believe her. Emily was by far the most loving, caring and kind person she had ever met in her life and along her many travels. There was no one else like her. Emily had this ability to see the good and potential in everyone, and hated when things became so conflicted. That's why Alison knew her exhaustion was probably due to the fact Emily was being torn between herself and the other girls, something Alison did not want to happen to her, but she also didn't want Emily out of her life either, and she'd be damned if she backed down in this particular fight.

Alison stood up and walked over to Emily, encircling her arms around her waste, catching the brunette by surprise. Emily paused in her organization of food staples on the dresser and tried to turn her head to Ali, the girls face buried in her hair between her shoulder blades.

"Ali?"

Alison didn't respond, she just held on to Emily. Alison wished she could take away all the pain, and sometimes she wondered if it would have been better if she just left everyone behind, maybe taking A along with her, and keeping the girls from suffering. It hurt Alison to know that A going after her friends was entirely because they were involved with her, but she wasn't a fortuneteller. She could never have predicted all of this would happen. She felt horrible that someone as sweet as Emily was dragged into this nightmare.

"I'm so sorry," Ali whispered, tears beginning to stream down her face. It was hard for Alison to cry and just let go, but if she could be this way with anyone, it was the girl in her arms right now.

"Ali…" Emily said softly, lovingly, trying to turn in the embrace as she felt Alison sob into her back. Emily placed her hands over Alison's arms, rubbing along them in an attempt to ease her, Alison keeping her firmly in place. It seemed like Alison needed this more than she realized, grateful Emily took them on a detour for the weekend. After several minutes, Alison finally relaxed her arms, allowing Emily to turn in the embrace and return it, holding the blonde to her and stroking her neck. She loved that Alison was always just a little shorter than her, fitting in her nook perfectly.

"Come on, let's get some food in you. I hear prison food isn't the greatest."

Alison pulled away slowly while nodding, Emily's hands going to wipe the tears from her eyes. She grabbed the sandwiches and snacks and laid everything out for them on the small circular table, Alison sitting across from her and looking at the snowy night sky, light flurries coming down and veiling the stars. Alison saw Emily open the bottle of Merlot, and she smirked when Emily pulled out red solo cups for them to drink out of.

Emily caught her pointed eyebrow and smirk full of mirth, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy I brought you wine. It's still delicious, even if it's coming out of a beer pong cup."

Alison chuckled and took the cup handed to her.

"Thanks."

Emily sat down and cutely held her cup out, doing a small 'cheers' before taking sips and then starting on their sandwiches. It seemed like there was a lot of quiet between them this trip, and Alison was curious. She wanted to know what Emily's master plan was.

"Em?"

The brunette turned from the window, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, signaling to the blonde she had her full attention.

"You mentioned earlier in the week you had some ideas, about what to do next..."

Emily swallowed her food and nodded, placing her sandwich down and wiping her hands and face, trying to figure out if she should even mention her plan.

"It's probably bound to fail Ali, I even know it's desperate."

"I'll be the judge of that," Ali returned, her look a little more serious now, telling Emily this was a topic they couldn't just beat around the bush with. Emily sighed.

"You know the other girls would never let me be with you…" Emily started, Ali breathing out and nodding slowly.

"Right…"

"But I realized there _is_ one way they would let me be with you…" she said, somewhat nervously.

"Go on."

"They'd let me be with you… if they thought I was spying on you."

Alison took in the words carefully, trying to understand what she was saying.

"So, you want to tell them that you're going to be with me, so you can spy on me?"

"Right," Emily confirmed. "It's like being a double-double agent, or something."

Alison looked at Emily somewhat skeptically but Emily leaned closer on the table.

"Hear me out. The girls will never let me be with you, and neither will Paige…but if I act like I'm doing it to find the inside scoop on what you know, then they will concede. It gets me out of my relationship with Paige too without looking too conspicuous…."

Alison pursed her lips and nodded, thinking the idea over.

"Plus," Emily continued. "A will think I'm scheming you, and will _like_ that I'm doing it. Everyone will think my alone time with you is me playing you, but really, the alone time is the only way we'll actually be together in plain sight…"

Alison's mouth opened and eyes widened. She crossed her arms looking at Emily, her big brown eyes looking at her full of concern.

"You think it's too obvious. I knew it, I just-"

"Actually, Em," Alison said slowly. "I think it's brilliant."

Emily closed her mouth at the response, and Alison was nodding to herself, clearly lost in thought. Alison was mulling over the details in her mind. The girls would never let Emily choose Alison, or they would make her choose between them. Paige was also a factor, and if Emily broke it off with her again without a solid reason, it would raise suspicion. If they played it just right, everyone would believe Emily was using Ali, allowing Emily to be with her in plain sight. A would also be witness to it, and would not assume Emily loved her, which was a major concern. Alison always feared that their feelings for each other would make Emily a priority target on A's hit list, but if A believed Emily no longer loved her, that she was using her, then Emily would be safe. A would rather have the girl Ali loves hurt her than have her killed. It would sink the knife in that much deeper.

Ali's eyes flew back to Emily, who was waiting nervously. The blonde spoke up.

"This plan… Emily, when the girls find out, because they will find out eventually… there's going to be a fall out. You know that."

"I do," Emily confirmed. "But I also know that they gave up on you…I just... if I'm right, which I believe I am, then they'll have to understand I did what I did because they were wrong about everything and didn't trust me. I have to trust they'll forgive me. I didn't put us in this situation."

"No you didn't… but _I_ did. Even if they forgive you, they'll never forgive me. And honestly, I know I will never forgive them."

Emily gazed back at Alison, not pushing the matter. She saw the good in Alison, and she also believed Ali would forgive her friends someday. Maybe not anytime soon, and definitely not with A still around, but Emily didn't want to worry about the future just yet.

"We all have to make it through senior year first. We can worry about forgiveness once this is taken care of."

Alison pursed her lips again and nodded, Emily being completely right on that note.

"And what about me?" Ali asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily replied, genuinely perplexed. Alison leaned forward on the table, hands crossed.

"What are you going to do to help me?"

"I'm not, Ali," Emily replied, her face looking more concerned than ever. "I don't know how I'm going to manage to lie to everyone I care about just to be with you and support you through this. Please… don't ask me to do things you even think would be too much for me to know."

Emily was looking away now and Alison breathed out. Again, Emily seemed to be on top of things.

"You're right, Em," she said, creating shock from her counterpart.

"I know you're taking a leap with me, and… yea. I don't want you to know what I'm going to be doing, because you would never like any of it," she replied, Emily looking back at her now.

Both girls were in between a rock and hard place. Emily would never stoop to Ali's level of manipulation, and Alison never wanted her to have to. It was enough to ask Emily to betray every friend of hers and break up with her girlfriend in a lie just so they could be together and try and get to the bottom of this.

"Just promise me Em… if the girls find out something, something I haven't told you…" she said, getting Emily's eyes locked on to her own. "Ask me. If they find something, then I can't help it anyway. But like I said, I'm going to keep things from you during this. I know it seems crazy or deceptive, but it's better that way… just in case."

Emily kept searching Alison's shimmering blue eyes. There was such a raw power, wisdom and perhaps darkness there, like someone who had seen too much of the world's reality too soon. Alison was too young for the wisdom she possessed, and it often marveled Emily. Perhaps that was why they were drawn to one another. The light and darkness within each other, their strongest attributes, for better or worse, complimenting one another in a way they had never felt with anyone else. They were a beautiful combination in many ways.

Emily's big brown eyes, full of hope and love, poured into Ali's knowing and tainted dark blue sapphires. This plan depended on a level of trust unparalleled, as they would be openly deceiving one another in an attempt to throw every person watching off of the reality of their situation. It required them both to accept the reality of their situation.

Emily rose from her seat and went to kneel in front of Alison, taking her hands in hers, her gaze communicating her tender heart and wonderful vulnerability. While many may have thought it a weakness, it was a strength unparalleled, Emily's ability to open up against all odds, her heart bigger than any other person.

"I spent a lot of time, before and after you were gone, pretending I was someone I'm not," she began. "But I know myself so intimately now, after everything. Maybe I'm an idiot for trusting you Ali, but I love you. I never stopped. I need you to go out on limb for me like I have been for you."

Alison took in the overwhelming sincerity that Emily perpetuated. At the end of the day, Emily loved her and she loved Emily, despite their past, despite A, despite all of it. And Alison was tired of holding back. She wanted Emily, so deeply, to the core of her being, and she was never going to let her go again.

Alison's hands cupped Emily's face and pulled her up, Emily rising to meet her lips in an intense and deep kiss. Alison pulled back after some time, taking in Emily. She wanted to stay here forever, wanted the simplicity of this moment to become a commonality of her existence.

"Take me to bed, Em."

Emily's eyes widened at the request, but she understood. Alison didn't just need this, they both did, and Emily rose from her spot on the floor, cradling each of Alison's hands in her own as she pulled her to her feet….

* * *

Was that a bad cliff hanger….. Hahaha. I truly don't mean to be evil, I PROMISE there is a chapter 3! :D So don't hate, the sexy smut of lovey-dovey-ness is fast approaching. I was not actually planning on extending this, BUTTT, see what reviews can do? ;D

Even if you're a guest, a review cannot only encourage, but further inspire, which is why I ask the readers to drop comments for me. I'm much more likely to continue a story, especially if the review turns into a conversation and I gain even more inspiration or ideas from it.

Anywho…. PLL is a dark show, Emily and Alison have a dark relationship at the moment, so I don't apologize for the angst. Their sex scene will be more love and angst and less sexy fun times/smut, so you've been warned.

Oh, and I DO apologize for typos/ grammar in advance my freinds! I tried to catch all of it! Let me know if the tone was okay, if it made sense along the lines of the story. I appreciate the feedback greatly! I'll get chap 3 up over the long weekend, but may close it after chap 3! Not sure I want to make this a huge fic, though it would be quite interesting to do… I just hate trying to figure out who A is. Haha. Anywho! Please Review! ~ Until next time! ^_^


End file.
